Destino bajo la luna
by shane-tshurahab-vane05
Summary: Cerré la hoja por la que había estado al menos 2 horas llorando, lo había pensado mucha veces, imagino que luego lo lamentare, pero para saber su respuesta necesito mi sacrificio, no totalmente...pero de eso dependo...


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la autora J.K.Rowling lo mio es solo la historia que es sin fines de lucro…

**Destino bajo la luna**

**By Shane-tshurahab-vane05**

Era una hermosa noche en las afueras del castillo, me encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en una de las pequeñas ventanas para ser mas exactos, me encontraba mirando fijamente un hermoso chico de cabellos negro azabache, para hacerlo mas simple, mis acciones se debían a un sentimiento … El amor. Definitivamente el amor es lo mas precioso que existe en este mundo, te hace sufrir, llorar a torrenciales y hasta desear matar, no es que sea masoquista, pero el resultado muchas veces es increíble, aunque no lo crean, solo soy una chica de 17 años… no he llamado la atención, soy una de las mas inteligentes de Hogwards, me gusta leer y me gusta escribir, no me gusta estudiar, pero si quiero irme a otro país a estudiar, mejoraré mis notas todo lo posible para lograrlo. Mi vida no importa mucho, a decir verdad, no ha pasado nada relevante en mi vida, yo como la mayoría de chicas no me gustaba estudiar pero para tratar de llamar la atención de algunos chicos, estudie y me esforcé mucho, ahora ellos se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, se llaman Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley…

- Hola Herms, te encuentras bien?

- Hola Ron… si estoy bien!-dijo cambiando su tristeza a una fingida felicidad- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No por nada…

No puedo creer, Ron se dio cuenta, ¿sabe lengeremancia?, mi metodo para desahogarme deberá cambiar…

Cerré la hoja por la que había estado al menos 2 horas llorando, lo había pensado mucha veces, extrañaría a mi familia, pero se que iría a un mejor lugar, me imaginaba que luego lo lamentaría, pero para saber su respuesta necesitaba mi sacrificio, no totalmente pero de eso dependía.

Unos días antes, para no hacer tan pesada mi carga, había devuelto todos los libros que había pedido prestados a la biblioteca, mi cama lo ordene de tal forma que si todo acababa, pudieran donar las cosas servibles, la ropa la había lavado por si alguien mas la necesitaba, hoy al salir de clases se había despedido de todos sus compañeros, hasta de Draco Malfoy, aunque no directamente…

Ya todo estaba listo, nada mas necesitaba entregar la carta

- Hola Harry, como estas?- dijo Hermione y se acerco a darle un fuerte abrazo- y tu Ron?- y le dio un fuerte abrazo al pelirojo

- Porque hoy estas tan expresiva?- dijo burlonamente

Aunque eso me entristeció un poco, mostré una sincera sonrisa

- Porque, hoy talvez sea el día final!!!

- Dia Final???- preguntaron al unísono

- No importa… me dijeron que te entregaran esto personalmente- dijo entregandole un pequeño sobre

- Muchas Gracias

- Harry, antes de que leas esa carta podría hablar a solas contigo un momento y luego contigo Ron

- Si no me quieren aquí díganmelo- dijo sarcastico

- Podría hacer algo sin que te enojes- preguntó dudosa

- Claro- respondio nervioso

Se acerco y le dio un corto beso en los labios y luego lo abrazó fuertemente

- Gracias -fijo su vista en Ron- Ron- se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo

- Ahora si me voy!

- Wow Harry, no sabía esas acciones tuyas, Harry?... Harry?... si no, definitivamente esta en shock- dijo lamentandose- lee la carta

_De: Hermione, una chica enamorada de su mejor amigo_

_Para: Harry, un chico que tendrá mi corazón x 100pre_

_Querido Harry, se que nunca recibirás de buena forma esta carta, pero todavía tengo el consuelo de que me correspondas aunque se que es completamente imposible, me he dado cuenta que me he enamorado perdidamente de ti, nose si fuera por tu encantadora sonrisa o talvez por el simple hecho de estar ahí siempre que te necesitaba, me encanta la forma en que me miras directamente y luego quitas la mirada, es mas, hasta compré una revista en la que decía que eso se debía a que eras super tímido y te morías de vergüenza por estar conmigo, pero claro, todo tiene un alto porcentaje de falsedad, eres mi mejor amigo, eso es normal._

_Si escribo esta carta es para que no te des cuenta, que quede en secreto entre la luna, mi corazón y yo._

_El que escriba esta carta bajo la luna es por algo especial, espero que el cielo se apiade de mí y me haga olvidar este sentimiento que me atormenta día y noche._

_La razón por la que no te lo digo personalmente es porque pensarías que yo me enamoré de Harry Potter, por haberse hecho tan famoso, porque el haber derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y ser el salvador del mundo magico, hace que por fin te debas fijar en una chica que es de tu mismo nivel social. Lo único que te puedo aclarar es que yo me enamore de Harry, ese chico que le encanta mojarse bajo la lluvia, ese chico que le fascina jugar Quidditch, ese chico que cuando come queque de chocolate pequeñas partes de lustre, esconden su tierna sonrisa, ese chico que me acompaña en todo momento y clase de estación._

_En verano, se baña conmigo en las piscinas o juega bombas de agua. En otoño, juega conmigo sobre las hojas. En primavera, recorre conmigo los parques observando cada persona feliz. En invierno, me acoge en sus brazos al frente de la chimenea y me brinda su calor. Pero sin embargo esta es la mas especial, ya que en mi memoria tengo un viejo recuerdo, una vez estaba temblando de frío, nos perdimos, yo no llevaba nada que me calentara, así que tu me brindaste tu jacket… no quise que el frio calara tus huesos, asi que los dos nos abrazamos para no congelarnos, tomase mi mano y me dijiste: -No vamos a morir aquí, te lo prometo, arriesgaré mi vida con tal de que tu vivas la tuya, de acuerdo- y yo simplemente te respondí: - Si fuera el caso de morir, moriría contigo, ya que mi vida… no tiene sentido, si no estas junto a mí, Harry- recordé que estaba muy cansada y me acosté en tu hombro y dormí tranquilamente._

_Yo no te puedo ofrecer mucho, como ya sabes, soy hija de muggles, no tengo una gran cuenta bancaria, no tengo el cabello ni el cuerpo de una modelo, lo único que te podría ofrecer es mi amor, espero que eso fuera suficiente y que no lo deseches…_

_Se despide con todo cariño, Hermione Jane Granger_

A Harry, esa carta le dio un vuelco el corazón, había estado sintiendo cosas extrañas por Hermione, sentía timidez y algunas veces se le quedaba viendo admirando lo bella que era, realmente la amaba…

Esa carta sonaba como despedida, así que ¿a donde se dirigía?... su instinto le decía que se dirigiera a la torre de astronomía, Hermione últimamente se quedaba admirando el paisaje…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica, era todo lo que se podía observar, atrás de ella un abismo, había recorrido ese lugar al menos 3 veces, andaba con un vestido negro, el pelo suelto le caía en cascada, se fijaba en el fondo como demente, estaba muy palida y muy fría, había amenazado a Neville ya que al salir de la Sala Común, él la había seguido…

- Por Favor Hermione- susurro una voz a sus espaldas- No lo hagas por lo que más quieras

- Si te acercas mas, me tiraré- dijo con unas lagrimas en sus mejillas

- Porque lo haces??? Yo tambien te amo- dijo acercandose un paso

- No Harry, ya no caeré mas en sucias trampas, eso solo lo dices para que no me tire verdad?

- No te lo digo porque te amo, nunca me di cuenta que significaba este calor que siento al verte –dio otro paso- Pero últimamente lo descubrí, gracias a ti-dio otro paso-

- Retrocede -ordeno Hermione llorando- No quiero que veas mi muerte

- Maldita sea Hermione –dijo llorando al fin- que quieres que haga! Quieres que me tire una piedra en la cabeza, quieres que me torture hasta perder la conciencia, quieres que me tire del abismo detrás de ti???

- Que es lo que esperas que haga?!-se acerco al borde- que me tire a tus brazos para que luego me digas que todo era una mentira? No Harry, no caere en esa red!!!- se cayo para atrás, si todo salía bien pronto visitaría a su abuela, la persona que amo y que fue asesinada por voldemort… Pero una mano la sujeto a tiempo

- Harry, sueltame, dejame morir en paz

- No Hermione, si te vas tu, me voy yo contigo…

- No, Harry te torturaré hasta que me sueltes _¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!_

Harry recibia cada maldición, le producía un fuerte dolor, pero no el dolor de una persona que te odia, sino el de una persona que ruega por su muerte

- Hermione, no lo hagas por favor!!!- lagrimas en sus ojos- no podré resistir mucho, yo te amo y si tu te mueres yo me suicido, intentaría cualquier metodo con tal de estar junto a ti, por favor no te mates en mi presencia, no tendría el valor suficiente como para otra muerte… perdí a mis padres, a mi padrino, a Dumbledore… no quisiera tambien perderte a ti, por lo que mas quieras no lo hagas!!!- grito esperando que esa chica que depndía de sus manos, tomara conciencia

Hermione se agarró fuertemente de su brazo, esperando no ser engañada, muchas veces le había pasado lo mismo y esta quería que fuera la diferencia. Las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos, fueron limpiadas gentilmente con las manos de Harry. Se sentó, llorando por la vil mentira que acababa de pasar, esperando la proxima oportunidad para acabar con su vida. Pero todos los pensamientos incoherentes fueron eliminados por un pequeño beso.

- Hermione, Te Amo!- y se unieron en un hermoso beso, explorando sus bocas tiernamente, esperando no ser separados y que nadie arruinara el momento. Necesitaban aire, pero necesitaban mas su amor. Se pusieron descuidadamente la capa de invisibilidad y corrieron entre risas a la Sala de Menesteres, tirando la ropa por todos lados. Y haciendose entre ellos la pasión de la vida…recibiendo con sorpresa un regalo que duraría nueve meses escondido.

-Sabía que irías por mi, pero no que me corresponderías…

Fin

Shane: Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida

Draco: Si mi linda chica termino de traducir este oneshot!!!

Shane: Como iba diciendo -ignorando completamente al rubio- antes de cierta interrupción -susurro- YA QUE ME ENCUENTRO COMPLETAMENTE _**SOLA**_ EN MI HABITACIÓN!!!

Draco: No me vas a poder ignorar toda tu vida…-sonríe de medio lado

Shane: Aunque hagas la sonrisa mas sexy-dijo derritiéndose- te voy a ignorar

Draco: A ver si me ignoras con esto-se acerco peligrosamente pero lo apartan rapidamente-

Que te pasa- salieron de pronto león, yuri, shaoran, eriol, yue, yukito, touya, shuichi (shindou), yuki (eiri), sasuke, kenshin, seshomaru, inuyasha, ed (eduard elric), trunks, goku, hiro, howl, yami y zecks ) – es mía-

Shane: Yo creo que la cosa aquí se pone color de hormiga!!!- dice y sale corriendo- Nos leemos después

Matta-ne

Si ya se! _**ILUSA**_, pero SOÑAR ES GRATIS!!!


End file.
